A short little thing
by Dymaxion Chronofile
Summary: It was a one-time thing. It would never happen again; when would they get a chance to repeat such an act?


This was another gift for a friend, because she requested it. I love doing requests, can you tell? I'm putting the same disclaimer here as I put on Tumblr. I'm warning everyone who reads this; I have never written about IV or III before. I'm not as versed in Zexal as I am in GX and DM. The characters will be off, and it's slightly AU where they're literally all adopted and have no blood relation because fuck I don't know what a plot is. o uo ;;

* * *

It was some sort of twin act between the two of them, except with fewer twins and less relation, but they were still related, even if was just attachment-wise. The girls seemed to enjoy watching IV grab his brother's hand so softly as he's focused on another thing, and pulling him closer to himself. It was, as IV liked to call it, 'fanservice'. However, III liked to think of it as something along the lines of 'creepy', or 'disturbing'. What kind of girl would want to watch two brothers pretend to be in love? Fangirls, IV had explained, time and time again. It wasn't that III was uncomfortable being so close to the older male, of course not. It was just the thought that girls actually wanted to watch them interact and be so close in a physical manner which had gotten to him.

No, when he thought about it, and really thought about it, he didn't mind being so close to the male he thought of as a brother. Was that all he thought of him as? Well, of course. Could he think of him as any more than just a sibling? Well, he was attractive. Anyone with eyes could see that. Even if he didn't identify as a player for the other team, in lack of better words, even III could recognise that his brother, despite his many flaws, was quite the looker. But-

No, he had to stop thinking about this. Really, it wasn't like him to act like a love-struck puppy, even if it was within the confines of his own mind. Though, when they stood there together, pressed against each other like real lovers, he could feel his own heart flutter like an excited hummingbird, his stomach filled with a playground of butterflies. When IV placed his hand on his waist, it sent a shiver down in spine. Was this wrong? Of course he was! He was III's friend, no, his brother, and he was thinking about him in a different light.

Yet, even so, sometimes III wondered whether this was truly just fanservice, or just pure indulgence. His guess was the former. However, who really knew how IV worked? It could easily have been the latter, and the former being just a very nice bonus of his rather lax 'profession'.

As time grew on, IV's fanservice extended from the public eye all the way back to when they were at home, alone, without V around. His touching was just as soft because, after all, IV was always known to be a gentleman. The way his fingers brushed against III's skin like he was a delicate, pretty little doll made goosebumps rise on his skin, even though he wasn't exactly vulnerable or weak. It still felt odd, yet compelling, an addictive feeling he just could not shake away.

The way fingers moved under III's clothes, the feather-light kisses IV trailed up and down his body as he peeled away the feminine-coloured clothing, to which he reciprocated by pulling away the older male's clothing, as well. Bare skin brushed against bare skin, sharing their warmth as well as their passion. When they kissed, it was a desperate mess of tongues and teeth colliding together, almost a sense of need to taste the other. Even as they separated to catch their breath, they were still connected by a fine thread of their shared saliva.

Even though IV was clearly dominating the slightly more effeminate male, he was not the one penetrating him. It wasn't for his own enjoyment, but it was service for others, which seemed to be gathering a positive reaction from III.

They both groaned and moaned in time with the thrusts, with no particular attempts to silence themselves. They were alone, no one would care. They had lost themselves in the sinful act, neither of them really minding all too much about anything that could have happened around them. Their bodies were close, not a bit of air separating them as a thin layer of sweat helped stick them together, but not that much.

It felt like it lasted for hours when, in reality, it was but a relatively short amount of time until it was over. Then again, it was a quick fix to a temporary problem, and they both knew that.

The thing was, it only created a gateway to a much worse problem.


End file.
